Alice Magicians lemon oneshot
by TheElectricDemiWizard
Summary: I never know what to put in these. Read it please, I guess?


**Sup. this is based of the book, not the TV show, and takes place sometime midway through the first book. Contains lemons, I don't own this, read and review, lah-dee-dah. At this point the fact that I make fun of the disclaimers has become a trope unto itself. Now, let-**

**"Wait I didn't get to say anything this-"**

**Shut up Kyle! There,you said some shit right there, in the line just above this one. you happy now?**

**"This is getting very met-"**

**Shut up Kyle! It's the authors note, I can be as meta as I want!**

* * *

Alice stared down at the book, bleary eyed. You'd think magic school wouldn't have 3000 word essays on pointless shit like how to properly cast a spell for an automatic cat food feeder. you'd think that, and you would be wrong. She looked down again, resolutely plowing ahead. She suddenly felt hands on her ass, squeezing her. Alice tossed a tired glance back towards Quentin.

"Stop groping me Q. I need to study." She said sleepily.

"I heard that sex helps with focus." He replied.

"Well, Not right now. I need this done by morning and sex is the absolute worst thing to be thinking about."

"why?"

"Because I haven't been able to STOP thinking about it. I Haven't had time to do diddly squat with all this homework. I just keep getting hornier and hornier."

"all work and no play makes Alice a dull girl."

"I'll 'play' once I'm fucking done with this!" She snapped

"Jeez. Okay."

"Sorry, sorry. Like I said, it's been a long week. Maybe after I'm done?" She offered

"okay."

they sat in silence, Alice reading, and Quentin practicing hand motions for some arcane spell or another.

_Depending on the lunar phase, you may need to add a modifier such as: wanwegende, fyllejjnod, weaxness, or framwesende. byrane is also added to the modifiers to further... _Alice looked up. Quentin's fingers looked so nimble. God, she wanted them inside of her. he would just reach under her skirt and- NO! She had to focus! No matter how amazing Quentin's fingers would feel inside her pussy! She returned to her reading.

_Depending on the lunar phase, you may need to add a modifier such as: Your fingers, A nice dildo, his long, sexy fingers, or his big, hard, beautiful cock. His tongue is also added to your tits to further the extreme pleasure on your tight little pussy. _Alice blinked, and the passage returned to normal. She looked at him, and he was still practicing the hand motions. She began reading her book again. Before long she felt some sort of binding materialize around her hands. Quentin then walked over to her, and laid her on the ground, tits up.

"Quentin! What the fuck! I said not now!" Alice said, pissed.

"You were super pent up. I could see you starting to finger yourself over there. You wont be able to focus until you cum." He slipped her panties off her legs and gazed at her wet cunt.

"I'm gonna fucking kill YoOOOOOUUUU-Fuck! Holy fucking fuck!" She moaned. Quentin had inserted two fingers into her pussy and began rubbing her clit with his other hand.

He began to wiggle his finger inside of her. Alice seized up and came instantly. she squirted so hard her cum arced out over the floor.

" Fuck yes! Oh fuck, Q, right fucking there!" She gasped as he continued slowly rubbing her..

"You sure we can't fuck?" Quentin asked the petite blonde

"Just get inside of me you big idiot." She told him. He quickly unbuckled his pants and slid them down, then did the same to his underwear. He pushed his hard cock into her tight pussy. Alice moaned loudly.

"you okay?" Quentin asked

"I just really needed this." she said, biting he lip in anticipation. she felt him buried inside her to the hilt, his hard cock throbbing against her walls. she sat up, wrapping her arms around his back.

"Weren't you tied up?" Quentin asked

"I- oh Fuck!- I...Undid i-it" She groaned shakily. He loved the feeling of Alice's tight teen pussy. He loved feeling it squeeze every inch of his cock. A cute, small squeak came from Alice every so often, mixed in with the profanity and the longer moans. She hugged Quentin tighter, her perfectly proportioned tits pushing into his chest.

"Oh right there! Fucking god! fuck!" The blonde girl moaned "it's been so long! I love having your dick in my cunt!" The wet slap of flesh on flesh echoed throughout the room.

She whimpered in ecstasy as he pounded her, ramming her tight pussy again and again with his dick.

"Fuck! Q! I'm gonna- cum! Alice warned, moaning.

"me too!" Quentin said.

they came together, the wet stench of arousal permeating through the room.

"next time just let me fuck you to begin with." Quentin said


End file.
